


【双黄/磊渤】活捉很重要

by iFoks



Category: Real Person Fiction, 极限挑战 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 现实向
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 05:00:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17053622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iFoks/pseuds/iFoks
Summary: 16年乌镇糖小甜饼





	【双黄/磊渤】活捉很重要

　　小布鹅捧着手机看着转发框，思考着要写上什么转发理由。

　　写上啥才能既有惊喜又让人猜不到自己其实现在就在去往乌镇的路上呢？尤其不能让那个大脑瓜猜到，不然还叫什么惊喜。

　　哈。小布鹅一拍大腿，有了主意。

　　“活捉很重要。”再加个表情，完美，发送。

　　没人会猜到我真的跑去活捉了吧。小布鹅心里美美地想着，把手机放在一边，调整好飞机座椅，带着不由自主的微笑闭上眼睛。

　　明天……啊不，今天，今天要给那个大脑瓜一个大大的惊喜。

　　

　　乌镇这么大，但小布鹅发现想要找到他的师爷并不是难事儿，只要看哪里的人异常得多，多到爆炸的那种多，那么师爷一定就在包围圈正当中了。师爷盛世美颜迷倒了多少男男女女，小布鹅细数不过来，他只知道自己也是其中之一就好了。

　　小布鹅看了看远处成堆的人，叹了口气，转念一想：晚上来一个突然袭击才叫惊喜嘛，现在就偷偷的……

　　小布鹅藏着心事甫一转身，发现一群双眼发光的人在向着自己走过来，他吓了一跳，随即摸了摸下巴：嗬，他竟然忘记了自己也是个不大不小的明星了，看来想偷偷地离开这里是不太可能了。他看了看师爷的方向，他看不到人群中间的那张盛世美颜，想着那人估计也看不到自己，就放下心来，一边往外走一边跟不断聚拢上来的人打招呼。保安在尽力帮他开着道，他不急也不恼，脸上带着笑。

　　围观的粉丝们星星眼粉红泡泡说哎呀渤哥好亲民我好爱你。

　　“我也爱你们。”小布鹅比了一个哈特，迷倒一片人。

　　哎呀要是师爷不对这个手势免疫就好了。小布鹅心里感到一丝遗憾，每次他冲师爷比这个手势都被师爷打掉说幼稚，要不就是理都不理直接走掉，小布鹅还检讨过自己是不是比得太丑太难看被嫌弃了。

　　没什么时间细刷微博的小布鹅，大概并没有看到他的师爷在微博上也偷偷地在比这个手势，而且……嗯，跟他一样拿小肥手比得也不怎么好看。

　　要是师爷对自己这个手势有反应，大概也早就被自己迷倒了吧。小布鹅做着青天白日梦，脸上笑意更甚，又迷倒一片。

　　此时的师爷在人群夹击包围圈里透不过气来，其间打了好几个喷嚏，有种怪怪的感觉，好像有什么事儿要发生。他感觉到来自这个包围圈之外的一些骚动，尽力踮起脚往远处看了看，没看到啥，但那种要发生什么事的感觉越来越强烈，当然是预感要发生好事儿啦。

　　难道有谁来了？师爷大眼珠一转，想到大清早起来看到新转发的那些微博。看到小布鹅转发的时候他还轻笑了几声——活捉？该是我活捉你这个失踪人口吧。

　　师爷大眼珠又是一转，哈，原来是这么回事。

　　

　　晚上小布鹅排着队，他看着这么多戏剧犯了难，不知道师爷会看哪一场。在一阵没什么智商的头脑风暴之后，小布鹅这个选择困难症不得不在工作人员几乎要失去耐心的催促下决定了《卡里古拉》，拿到进场招待券的时候他突然有些害怕和师爷看的不一样，但是要换又不知道换什么。他摘下帽子抓乱了一头软毛，呆呆地看着如潮的人群，有些不知所措。

　　突然一只手按在自己的后脑上，小布鹅吓了一跳，回头看到一张熟悉的盛世美颜，又吓了一跳。

　　“大傻子，想啥呢？”师爷标准的狐狸笑，手揉了揉小布鹅的头发。

　　真软。师爷心里想着，还是一样的配方一样的触感一样的人。他啧啧嘴，心里很享受。

　　“啊……”小布鹅左看右看，脑子里跟当初某个发布会上师爷帮他擦完嘴以后一样，一片空白，处于蒙圈状态。

　　“哈……随便想想，你呢？”小布鹅也不知道自己说了啥。

　　师爷摸了摸下巴，抬起头，大眼珠又咕噜咕噜转了几圈，好像在思考的样子。“我啊……”师爷慢条斯理地开口，“我在想你啊。”

　　“啊？”小布鹅张了张嘴，没想到大庭广众之下就说起这种话，他感觉脸有些发烫。

　　师爷看着小布鹅耳根红了起来，坏心眼地眯了一下眼睛，迅速附身给了小布鹅一个拥抱，偷偷地故意地对着他的耳朵说话：“你呢？小渤儿，你想我了没？”

　　小布鹅本来突然被拥抱住就一阵懵圈，还没有反应过来又感觉到湿湿热热的气息扑在自己的耳朵上，他一缩脖子，感觉浑身都热了起来，今天好像衣服穿得有点儿厚。

　　“想啊。”小布鹅回揽住师爷的腰，想转移话题，“诶嘿，师爷啊，你瘦了诶。“

　　“是吗？”师爷把下巴放在小布鹅肩上好一会儿，使劲儿嗅了嗅这久违的体香，才放开对方，眼珠又是一转，“我倒是觉得，你最近胖了。”

　　小布鹅一脸小公举郁闷，师爷从他的眼睛里读出了一句话——干森莫啦人家也是在减肥中啦！

　　师爷笑得合不拢嘴：“走，咱们进去吧。”

　　直到走进了同一个房间，沉浸在郁闷中的小布鹅才回归了一点儿智商：诶？原来我俩看的是同一出戏！

　　“渤，你先进去，我跟他们说几句。”师爷转头就去找那些老朋友们闲聊去了，小布鹅嘤嘤嘤嘤在原地站了一会儿，偷眼瞅了瞅要去的那个房间，嗨，一会儿有大把大把的时间可以活捉师爷，不急这一时半会儿的。

　　他一脸甜笑走了进去，忽视旁边欻欻欻的闪光灯。

　　戏剧开始以后黑暗中发生了森莫……你问我我怎么会知道【摊手】我只是看到师爷随后跟进去随手把门关上了而已，然后……大概好戏就开场了吧。

　　反正最后小布鹅脸红扑扑地跟着师爷走出来，突然想到了什么一样：“哎？黄磊，我今天是要给你惊喜的，你惊喜了吗？怎么感觉你好像从一开始就知道我会来一样？”

　　师爷放慢了脚步等着小布鹅走上来，两人并排后他才笑着回答：“惊喜啊，我终于帮粉丝活捉到了一个最近一直处于失踪状态的某人啊。”

　　“哦。”小布鹅愣愣地应了一声，突然想起来：不对啊，说好的我来活捉你的呢！

　　师爷不动声色地扣住小布鹅的手指，十指交握，汗涔涔的，带着点儿偷腥的快感。

　　拉到没人的地方，深深地一个吻。


End file.
